Before and After
by Great Big Sea
Summary: This is before they became X-men in my fanfic series, Chloe Mann is Alex Mann's younger sister.


  
  
**Authors Note: **I'm in a goofy mood today, this is gonna be my first fanfic in quite a while that's a one shot fanfic. Maybe cause I had something to drink last night I don't know. -;; But I decided to get this up and quick cause I'm home alone for half of the day. I might even get it up today! : )  
And maybe listening to Tubthumping from Chumbawaba isn't such a good idea when your trying to be serious! :P And I love it when I get other ideas too! I love muses! Oh this is before Alex and Chloe join Xaiver's X-men, I thought of this a month ago I think, so I'm gonna write it up. If I get the names of the bad guys wrong then sue me TvTome is mean! They didn't give me the names! So now I have to go on memory! Just to clear the whole _Charmed X-men: The Next Generation and Action Man tv crossover series _is my own idea I mean the three series is a HUGE big crossover series that I created- a year ago and even before I joined Fanfiction.net. Just so it's not confusing. And that's what I mostly write about too. : ) Sorry if it's a short little diddy.   
  
I think that's the second time she almost fried the VCR. Fridget sighed. The poor VCR looked melted and it crackled and shot out sparks every five seconds. I'm not sure how I did either! I just touched it! Moaned Chloe Mann. Well I'm sure it's faulty. Alex Mann her older brother said kindly but she knew it wasn't the truth so she just sighed.  
We shouldn't tell Riki about this, I mean he wasn't at all happy the first time this happened. Grinder said softly to the other two. But at least the tv's not screwed so that's good! Chloe said apparently in a good mood now. Yeah and we still have cable! Fridget said channel surfing. Said a quiet voice off behind her. Again the voice said she turned around to face the sound but got nothing, she shrugged it off and got up and walked towards her room there was a Sailor Moon Manga with her name on it. The voice said again she turned around to see a foggy figure of a man sitting on a chair- at least she thought he was sitting on a chair, maybe it was something else? Who are you? She asked the figure, the figure just smiled and then nodded his head and then vanished from sight. Okay maybe I just need a good nap. Chloe said looking mystified were the figure had just sat.  
  
The Past:  
  
Did you just see that? A astonished Riki explained pointing uptowards Chloe. I'm not sure how she did it! Fridget said with a weird grin on her face. What the hell just happened just now!? Dr. X shouted angrily. Get me that girl! I want her NOW! X screamed at his minions. Shouted Chloe who was ontop of a large light pole she didn't know how she got up there all but those strange figures in her head didn't make it easier either. There it is again! Those damn strange figures! Anasazi get her will you?! And don't just stand there! Dr. X screamed. Anasazi grinned and then jumped up with her whip in hand ready. Alex screamed. Chloe whimpered loudly. Said the voice. She whimpered. _Jump Chloe! Jump! _Without knowing what she was about to do she jumped off the the lamppost head pointing to the hard cement she landed on two feet several feet away from her friends.  
Anasazi shouted and then used her whip to steady her high up in the sky. How did that little brat do that? I almost had her! The woman said angrily. Grinder yelled. Alex in the lead of them got to his sister before Tempest could use those damn weapons of his. Big brother! What did I just do? Chloe asked startled and afraid. I'm not sure. He said quietly.   
  
The Present:   
  
It had been two weeks since what had happened on the lonely highway no one had talked about it since but the electrical shortages had started exactly two weeks ago. On the thankfully short list of things that melted was the two VCR's one blender and two discman's. Fridget went to locking her door all day after that. Not that she didn't trust Chloe she loved her as a little sister but the electricity tended- to uh- follow a certain route and tended to melt stuff.   
  
So uh- what are we going to do with this VCR? Alex asked poking it with a stick. Um- throw it out of Big Air? Fridget asked hopefully. I don't think we should throw it out of the airlock. Alex said with a small grin on his face. That's what we did with the first one. Grinder said quietly. I'll go check on Chloe I think this might have upset her. Alex said walking out. I guess we need a new VCR. Grinder replied.  
  
Alex walked down the short hallway to his little sister's bedroom and stopped when he saw the sight. What the hell-? He asked shocked everything that wasn't nailed down up in the air- electricity was everywhere and it was crackling and it was probably the only thing that was keeping Chloe's stuff up in the air. She was on her knees on her bed and clutched her large teddy bear to her chest and was looking up at the ceiling her usual big blue eye's now a eerily yellow. Alex asked her uncertainly he took a step forward and everything fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Hi big brother. She said looking normal and probably had no idea what had just happened just then. Was all he said. You look like you just saw a ghost! She said. Do you know what just happened Chlo? He asked her. I was reading wasn't I? She asked him. Look at your room! He pointed many of her books and DVD and VCR units were on the carpet all intact. She was still kneeling on her bed and her Sailor Moon manga which was reading five minutes ago was on the ground and was singed. Oh no! My manga! And it was my favorite on too! Moaned Chloe. Uh maybe we could land and get you another at the next X Game? Alex suggested softly. Oh right. Chloe sighed and sat back down on her bed. _Maybe this time I could go in Little Air? I'm sick of staying in Big Air- sure Grinder's fun but Riki will talk my head of! Again! _Chloe thought and sighed.   
  
Your not going to accept what you sister can do are you Mr. Mann? Came the familiar voice of Coach Grey. Alex asked the ipod glowed with Grey's face in the middle of the screen in Alex's room.   
What are you talking about? He asked the older man. I know that she can amp you seen it before, the same things- jumping away from Riki, that scene with Dr. X and his minions. You can just avoid it, and I see that walkman of yours had seen better days. Grey said with a chuckle.  
Indeed the poor walkman was singed he didn't have the heart to throw it away it was a present from Chloe since her Husky Rookie kinda broke his old one. I know but I tried to push it away. And it's not working now is it? Coach Grey asked him. Alex muttered. I'll be at the next game  
you should have Chloe enter with you, many siblings and friends are. She knows what to do, and she's- even I would get bored listening to Riki babble on about stupid things every time. I'll see you in the stands. Don't come looking for me I'll come find you. Grey said. Coach- Alex started to say but the iPod went blank and then went back to the normal desktop.  
  
The air lock was open and the wind was howling he didn't know why he opened it up infact he just felt like it he walked towards the edge then a voice behind him almost made him fall out. Alex Mann is it not? I finally found you. Alex turned around and face to face with a man in a motorized wheelchair. You are you? Alex asked taking a step forward.  
My name is Professor Charles Xaiver, but you may call me Professor X. And no I'm not related to Dr. X in anyway. Of course he's giving me a bad name. Xaiver grinned at the pun.   
  
(-Sorry it that was bad! -;;)  
  
You know me? How? Alex asked but with a slight amused grin on his face. I heard about you and your sister, she can do amazing things,  
and with my help I can teach her how to control her powers. If you let me, and I can teach you too if you like. Xaiver replied. How do you know this? Alex asked him. Cerebo show me, and if you keep on going to each game Dr. X will surely find you. Xaiver said. And how can she amp? Alex asked. Her body can naturally make the x-factor, if X finds her he will use her like a syphon and syphon half of it. She can't do bigger amps right now. But with you Simon and I we can teach her to amp longer. But we must act quickly. Xaiver said know he sounded like he was pleading with Alex. And if I say yes? Alex asked. Xaiver looked down at the houses and lands below. Your about an hour away from the Insistute. Xaiver smiled. Oh your good. Alex said with a smile.   
  
We will see you in a hour then? Xaiver said and wheeled off and vanished from sight.   
  
Grinder ran out toward the airlock. A-man! Little A is gonna shoot us down if you don't get her out of my cockpit! Grinder shouted and ran back towards the cockpit Alex just shook his head and then walked towards the ladder. _I hope that is a yes Mr. Mann I doubt that your friend would want that to happen. _Xaiver's voice said in the teen's head. Alex said quietly. Oh and I'll teach you about that too. Xaiver replied Alex turned around on the ladder rung no one was there. He muttered.   
  
Chloe I need to talk with you for a minute. Alex said and grabbed his sisters arm. Chloe nodded and then walked out of the cockpit and then heard Grinder sigh in relief. Hey! That's not nice! Chloe shouted back. I think we might be landing sooner then you think, And told her about Xaiver's little chat. How does he know all about this? Chloe asked surprised and Rookie looked at his mistress and then back at   
Alex. I'm not sure but something about Cerebo. And if he can teach you to control whatever is going on then everyone will be grateful. Alex said. _And maybe Dr. X won't find her. _He thought worriedly. Okay if you think this is right then big brother I'll be in my room. Chloe hugged him and walked down the hallway with Rookie at her heels._ Her body can naturally make the x-factor, if X finds her he will use her like a syphon and syphon half of it. _The voice in his head reminded him he nodded and then said Grinder I have a course change. Alex said and walked towards the cockpit.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it, I'm not going to make a sequel to this, because I didn't have any intention to right now in the future because I have other fanfics to work on and hopefully finish. Seriously. -Faeriebuff. 


End file.
